Image generation utilizing path tracing has become an important area of computer graphics. For example, path tracing may be used to produce images with a high degree of visual realism. However, current techniques for performing path tracing have been associated with various limitations.
For example, it may be difficult to perform certain operations (e.g., inserting objects into real photographs, etc.) utilizing (and taking full advantage of) current path tracing methodologies. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.